


Quick

by brooklinegirl



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Canadian Blowjob Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick

The first time Callum blew Hugh was during the whirlwind before filming began, when it was all meetings with Bruce and long nights discussing character, and Callum on tour with the band, and afterward that tour, late-night phone calls that went on for hours.

Everything was so rushed and crazy then that Hugh's not sure when the energy between him and Callum shifted. Maybe it had just always been that way. Hugh liked Callum from day one. He was a cool guy, laid back and funny as hell, and he listened to Hugh's stories of the road. Hugh'd been thinking Callum might play the Hollywood-type big shot, but no, nah, he'd just been cool.

It was funny, that Hugh'd been thinking that maybe on tour, something would happen. That maybe on the road, long nights and close quarters, things would shift that tiny amount and it would push him and Callum over this edge they were riding.

But three night before the tour started, when Hugh didn't even think Callum was in town, thought he was finishing up some shooting for that kids' TV show he was on, that there was a knock on his door. And when he opened it, Callum was there in his hallway, cigarette in his mouth, head tilted a little to the side to keep the smoke out of his eyes. "Hey," he said, and when Hugh grinned at him, saying, "What the fuck are you doing here?", he came in. Real easy, like he belonged here, like this was something they'd done a million times before.

It felt like it, too, like Callum belonged here, belonged on Hugh's crappy couch, slouched there, smoking his cigarette and watching Hugh. And as soon as Hugh settled down beside him, Callum leaned forward, crushing out his cigarette in the overflowing ashtray on the coffee table and sliding right on over to Hugh.

Hugh's chest felt tight for a second, and then Callum had his hands wrapped in Hugh's sweater, and was tugging him close, and then he had his mouth on Hugh's, and everything eased. Because this was them, and this was where the two of them had been fucking headed since the first night they fucking _met_.

Didn't mean this wasn't a fucking kick in the head, Callum shoving him back on the couch, going _after_ this like he'd been thinking about it as much as Hugh had, late nights thinking about the dark quiet of the tour bus late at night, wheels rolling underneath them, the road rushing by outside, and all the goddamn possibilities that came along with that.

But fuck possibilities, this was real and this was now and Hugh gave ground really fucking willingly as Callum pushed him back on the couch and climbed practically on top of him. Hugh had his hands all over Callum's back, his hips, trying to hold on as he tilted his head up and opened his mouth, letting Callum slide his tongue right on in, like he belonged there, too. Hugh groaned, because Callum was all sharp edges and heat, and Hugh's hands kept running over the angle of his hips, the curve of his backbone.

"Christ," he said breathlessly, yanking his mouth away from Callum's. "Jesus Christ, yeah, come here, come _here_." Not like Callum wasn’t already all over him, but he wanted more, he wanted something _more_ , he wanted -

Callum lifted his head, wiping at his mouth with the back of his wrist, then pressing Hugh back into the corner of the couch with a hand to the center of his chest. Hugh's breath caught in his throat as he watched Callum slide to his knees on the floor in front of him, shoving Hugh's legs apart roughly. He quirked his mouth into one of those half-grins he had, and said, his voice way steadier than Hugh expected, "Yeah?" His hands were pressing against Hugh's hips, and he knelt there like he was waiting for permission or something.

"Yeah," Hugh said, and his voice sounded half-crazy, hoarse and frantic. "Come _on_."

Callum looked at him for a second longer, then dropped his gaze to Hugh's crotch. He slid Hugh's belt open, pushing the heavy silver buckle aside as he opened Hugh's pants quickly, expertly, sliding the zipper down and Hugh's cock out in what felt like one swift move.

"Fuck," Hugh breathed, his hands clenching into fists on his thighs. He wanted to drag Callum closer, wanted to fuck his mouth, so fucking bad, but he waited for those few seconds while Callum licked his lips and then leaned in, taking Hugh's cock in his mouth..

Hugh moaned, deep in his throat, and his hands flailed out, couldn't help it, slid into Callum's hair and holding on. Callum didn't mind - Callum maybe liked it, because he made a sound in his throat that Hugh felt in his _balls_ , and sank all the way down on his cock. And when Hugh panted desperately for breath, so fucking loud in the quiet of the apartment, Callum twisted his head to one side a little, making Hugh's fingers tug against his hair.

Hugh, staring down at Callum, not able to take his fucking eyes off the sight of Callum's head in his lap, sucking him down like a fucking _expert_ , held on tighter, fisting his hands in Callum's hair. "Jesus, oh fuck," he moaned, as Callum went down deep, yet somehow still moved his tongue over Hugh's cock, making Hugh's fucking toes curl in his boots, making his balls pull up tight. "God, you gotta -" He didn't know _what_ he wanted Callum to do, slow down to make it last, or keep going, just keep going like this, sucking him hard and fast, hot and tight, pushing him, pushing him _hard_ , and Christ, oh holy fuck, he couldn't stop, fuck it, didn't _want_ to stop, just -

"Christ, yeah, keep - you - come _on_ \- " And he clutched at Callum's head, shutting his eyes tight and thrusting his hips up, and up, Callum taking it all, so easy, as Hugh shuddered and came so fucking hard in Callum's mouth that he thought he was going to fucking die.

He had his head back against the couch, his eyes shut so tight they hurt. Couldn’t catch his breath, couldn't move his hands out of Callum's hair till Callum shifted slowly back, letting Hugh's cock slide out of his mouth. Hugh blinked his eyes open, staring up at his cracked ceiling for a minute before taking a deep breath and forcing his head forward, focusing down on Callum. "Jesus Christ," he said, in a tone he hoped conveyed his deep and fucking _meaningful_ appreciation for that blowjob of a lifetime.

Callum ran his fingertips over his wet mouth, watching Hugh slumped there, then leaned back a little, still on his knees, and thumbing open the top button on his jeans. "Yeah?" he said, his eyes bright, his hard cock clearly visible through the denim.

"Yeah," Hugh said hoarsely, and slid forward off the couch onto the floor.


End file.
